pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Call from the Lake
A Call from the Lake is the fourth episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend Tales episode. Plot Lucas and Blaziken are standing in a snowy route, trying to fight it and make their way through the white-capped path. Lucas: Blaziken! Are you sure you don't want to return to your Pokéball? Blaziken (shaking it's head): Blaze! Blaziken creates a flame and places it on the snow in front of Lucas. Blaziken: Blaazikeeen! The flame melts the snow, but the flame goes out from the water. Lucas walks forward with more ease and continues. Lucas: If we just would have chosen a different day to leave Snowpoint city... Blaziken: Blaaaziken... Suddenly they hear a faint voice coming from far. Voice: Uuuu! Xie!!! Lucas: Huh? The voice keeps on calling out faintly, but stops after a few calls. Lucas (alarmed): What was that? It sounded like a Pokémon! Blaziken, we need to find the source of this! Lucas tries to walk faster towards the place he heard the voice, Blaziken continuing to melt the snow with it's flame. Scene ends Lucas reaches a lake resort, surrounded with snow-covered trees. Lucas (whispering): Wow... Blaziken: Blaaaze... Lucas steps forward, but a sudden rush of strong wind blows him to a bending form and he hears an evil laugh. Lucas: What in the world is going on? Blaziken: Blaaze? Lucas: Blaziken, return. Blaziken returns with a red beam. Lucas: Okay... A snowstorm starts up and blinds Lucas' vision so that he cannot see anything so he covers it with his hands. The snow weakens a little bit and Lucas raises his head slightly. Lucas hears the same calls from before and turns to the direction it's coming from. Then Lucas hears a human's voice. Human voice: Don't worry, Uxie. I'll protect you from them. Lucas hears a sudden blast and pieces of earth and snow fly in his face. Human voice (same from before): Ahhhh! Another human's voice: Hey you! Surrender now and give it back! Lucas spins around and then realizes that the voice was not speaking to him. He tries to go forward, but is sent back by another blast. Pokémon voice: Uuuuuxieee! Human's voice (first): Ahhh! Uxie- That person falls by the trees not far from Lucas. Lucas runs to him. He is a young man with long green hair and he is holding a Pokémon. He is knocked out from the fall. Lucas (shaking him): Hello? Person (human): Uh, huh? (He looks down at the Pokémon in his hands) Ah, Uxie, you're safe. (To Lucas) This Pokémon, it's badly injured... Lucas: You think you can manage it to the Pokémon center? Person: Ah. I think so. Lucas: By the way, I'm Lucas. Person: My name is N. Uxie here needs help badly. He struggles to get up, but Lucas helps him and they walk away in the snow. Scene ends Lucas and N are standing in the Pokémon center, watching Uxie on the bed being looked after by Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy stands up and walks out of the healing cube. She smiles at them. Nurse Joy: I'm happy to report that Uxie will be fine after a bit of rest. N: Thanks so much, Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: It's no problem! Uxie is a Legendary Pokémon, and it is important for it to be in good conditions at all times... Lucas: Uxie's a Legendary Pokémon? Wow... N: I'll go wait there now. Lucas: Me too. They walk through the corridor and sit down on a bench near the front desk and a window, overlooking the snowy city. Lucas: Sooo... N, where do you come from? And what happened over there with all the area blowing up and everything? N: Oh, well... you see, Uxie was captured by an evil organization named Team Plasma. Lucas: Team Plasma? N: Yes, they mainly act in the region of Unova, but recently they started terrorizing also in Sinnoh. Lucas: I have never... heard of them. N: Yes, they aren't very famous in Sinnoh. You see, I also come from Unova. Lucas: Unova... I've never been there... N: They do bad things, Team Plasma do. They exploit Pokémon's talents for evil. They do very bad things! Lucas: That's really bad! N: Team Plasma want to capture all the Lake Guardians, I'm sure of it! I have to stop them! Lucas: The Lake Guardians? N sighs. Lucas looks at him with an apologizing expression. N: Lucas, I can see you are an intelligent person and that you are curious too, but I don't know... Lucas: I- N: The Lake Guardians are three Legendary Pokémon who guard the three lakes in Sinnoh: Lake Acuity, Verity and Valor. I think Team Plasma want to control the mystic powers of those lakes and their Pokémon by capturing and controlling the three Guardians so that they can use their powers to do this. Lucas: And... who were those people before? Why were they after you? N: Team Plasma managed to successfully capture Uxie, but I broke in to their protection. They used their Pokémon to try to stop me and- well, you saw what happened, and then I met you. Lucas: Wow... But N, how did you get to Sinnoh in the first place? N: I saw that Team Plasma's activity was moving to Sinnoh so I came here too. My life is built to stop Team Plasma and to protect my friends! Lucas: Your friends? N: I refer to all Pokémon as my friends. Lucas: I do to, but I just call them by their names, that's all. See, here... Lucas takes out Blaziken's Pokéball and throws it. Blaziken appears with a flash of light. Lucas: This is my best friend Blaziken! Blaziken: Blaaaze! They hold hands. Lucas: Blaziken, this is N, a bloke that really likes Pokémon! Blaziken: Blaazikeen! N: I can sense the strong bonds between you two. You really are best friends. Lucas: Huh? How can you sense that? N: I can hear a Pokémon's inner voice when it wants to share it with me. I rarely come across people who know about this ability, but there you go. Lucas: Wow, that's awesome! N (sounding a bit down): So Lucas, you're a... Pokémon trainer? When N says trainer, he winces. Lucas: Yeah! I won first place in the Sinnoh League! He takes the Sinnoh cup out of his bag and places it on the table. N: Oh... well... Lucas (taken aback): Is there something wrong with that? N: I... I don't like people who use Pokémon's powers for their own sakes. Pokémon have unique powers that they should use only for themselves, not for anything else. Lucas: You sound just like Joanne... N (surprised, thought and out loud): Joanne? Lucas: What? Do you know who that is? N: Oh, no, I thought I did. Anyways, it's probably not the same Joanne, if I am right. Lucas: Probably not. It would be pretty cool if so, though. N: Yeah, I suppose. So tell me, Lucas, what exactly are you doing on the road like this? Lucas: I'm on my way to meet all the Legendary Pokémon of my region! Uxie is a good start, you know! I want to become better friends with Pokémon too... N: Oh, wow. That sounds fascinating! Lucas: Have you ever met any other Legendary Pokémon? N does not look focused, as in deep thoughts. N: What? Oh, uh, no, I haven't (chuckling). (Dreaming) But I really wish I could some day. Lucas: Wow, me too! Legendary Pokémon are so awesome! I want to find out more and more about them! Nurse Joy comes over to them, holding Uxie. Uxie flies out of her hands and hovers by N, looking happy. Uxie: Uuuxiee! N and Lucas laugh with relief and joy. N: Uxie! You're all right. I'm so happy! Lucas: Thanks, Nurse Joy. N: Yes, thank you. Nurse Joy (with a warm smile): You're welcome! Suddenly, Lucas sees someone moving out of the window and whispering voices. Lucas: Who could be out in the cold like this? He walks over to the entrance of the Pokémon center and puts on his coat, but N rushes out coat-less before him. Lucas catches up outside. They turn around the Pokémon centers corner and peek to look. Lucas sees two people wearing black trying to look through an upstairs window. Lucas: Huh? Who are these people? N looks too and frowns. N (whispering): It's Team Plasma! They're the ones who tried to get Uxie beforehand! Lucas: Team Plasma? We need to do something to stop them from doing anything bad! N: But what? Suddenly, N feels a soft tap on his shoulder and turns around. He sees Uxie, who had followed them out. N (holding up Uxie): Uxie! You see there? Those two tried to steal you. Uxie: Uxiee! N and Lucas walk several steps backwards, going quite far from the Pokémon center. The Team Plasma members turn around and see Lucas, N and Uxie and advance to them quickly. Team Plasma 1: That's that guy that took Uxie from us! And there's Uxie with him! Team Plasma 2:Wait a moment, it's N! A double find! N: Why, if it isn't Aliah and Rohan... He looks at them with hatred. Lucas: Leave Uxie alone! Aliah: We'll take Uxie from here. Rohan: It's a shame you healed it, though. N: You will not be taking Uxie! You will not be taking any Pokémon ever again because I'm going to stop you, even if it's a death wish! Aliah: Now stop the talking, we have orders to take you too, and you- Aliah looks at Lucas. Aliah: -Are in my way! Houndoom, I choose you! Rohan: Chandelure! Aliah and Rohan throw Pokéballs and Houndoom and Chandelure appear with a flash. Aliah: Houndoom! Fire fang! Lucas attempts to get away, but Houndoom hits him with Fire fang and he falls back in pain. N: Leave Lucas alone! You aren't only bad to Pokémon, but also to the human beings. Rohan: Shut up then and come quietly! N: I will never give Uxie to you! Dream on! Lucas gets up and stands in front of N. Lucas (to N): N, I know you don't like battles, but we need to pull this one off, all right? N sighs. Lucas: Blaziken! Lucas throws a Pokéball and Blaziken appears with a flash of light. Lucas: Blaziken, Blaze kick! Blaziken's leg starts to burn and it kicks Houndoom sending it back. It then targets Chandelure, but Chandelure dodges. Aliah: Houndoom! Get up and use Crunch! Rohan: Chandelure! Shadow ball! The shadow ball and Houndoom advance closer to Blaziken as N and Lucas watch in horror. Lucas: Blaziken! Nooooo! Lucas jumps forth in front of Blaziken. TO BE CONTINUED... (The end) Characters Humans Lucas Nurse Joy N Rohan Aliah Pokémon Lucas' Blaziken Uxie Aliah's Houndoom Rohan's Chandelure Category:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend Tales